The Ninja Mage
by MrGigawatts42
Summary: With the life that he has known for the last twenty-three years comes to an end with the deaths of Madara, Obito, the Juubi as well as his own. Naruto is given a choice. Be trained and given a opportunity to live again but not in the ninja world or die. Instead his second life will be in the world of Fairy tail. Smart/Godlike-Naruto, Naruto x small harem (contains strong language)


**AN: Hello people of fanfiction. Just an update to fix some bugs, replace one or two things and move bits and pieces around. Also I do not know when chapter 2 will be up and running but hopefully soon. Also thank you all for liking my work so far ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1 : The beginning of the end part1

In a non-descriptive area, formerly known for its landscape to be filled with trees and vegetation for as far as the eye could see was now reduced to an teraformed scar on the earth with large jagged rocks sticking out from the ground in all different directions. Two men with their own ambitions and desires for this world gazed in silence at the sight before them.

They stood on top of a being which had a grotesquely bloated, round body and seemed to crawl on its belly, while branch-like spiky protrusions grew out of its back at a straight angle. It had a singular unique eye, taking up most of its head, four concentric circles with six tomoe in the two circles closest to the pupil. It also had a wide, cavernous mouth with multiple rows of sharp, pointed teeth, as well as a spiked chin. It was possibly the largest being in the world, the source of all chakra, but is also the progenitor of everything that exists in this world…The Ame no Hitotsu no Kami, the One-Eyed God or the Juubi.

The man on the left peered over the land, his mismatched eyes narrowing in barely concealed frustration. He wore a pair of black pants and gloves, with a white, presumed form-fitting shirt underneath. Over this he wore a purple, high-collared, long sleeve mantle that split down the lower half and had the Uchiha crest on the back, though the left sleeve had been all but torn off.

Around his waist he wore a simple, light-purple obi and a belt. His left eye had a ripple-like pattern which spread over the eyeballs, with light purple irises and sclera. The Rinnegan. His right eye though was very different indeed. It was a stunning red with a black design reminiscent of that of a pin-wheel in the centre. The Sharingan. This man was Uchiha Obito, the man responsible for the Fourth Great Shinobi War and the Kyuubi attack on konoha twenty years ago.

The second man merely crossed his arms, his bored look remaining on his visage. He was a tall, fair-skinned man with spiky, black hair that had a slight, blue tint to it. By adulthood, his hair had grown to waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing the sides of his face, covering his right eye entirely. Although still relatively young, more prominent creases had developed under each of his eyes. In most cases, his attire took the form of the standard shinobi dress of a previous era, consisting of bright red traditional Uchiha armor — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit.

This armor was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along his body, in particular: chest, waist, shoulders and thighs. Unusually, his chest plate left his back entirely exposed, presumably so as to better display his clan's crest. This clothing was accompanied by black steel-toed boots and black fingerless gloves. Strapped to his back, he carried a crimson gunbai with black trimmings and black tomoe, connected to a black chain that runs up his right sleeve. His Rinnegan eyes surveyed the scene before him with amusement. His name was Uchiha Madara the strongest uchiha in history.

Lying in the centre of a gigantic seal array was a distinguished, feared and very much hated shinobi with a defeated and depressed expression on his face his arms lay dead his side while his eyes bore into Madara's. He once deep ocean blue eyes now stained blood crimson and blond, unnaturally spiky hair that hung past his neck line in a ponytail much like that of the legendary sennin jiraiya.

He wore an orange and black samurai armour but his was different as there were no shoulder plates with black ANBU combat sandals as well as two black headbands one that was now tied around his right bicep with a large slash through the leaf symbol designating that the person was a rogue/missing nin of that village and his seconded one around his forehead with two horn coming off of either end of the of the metal plate and located at the centre of the plate was the symbol of a whirlpool. The symbol of the Uzumaki clan.

He had three whisker like marks on each cheek which greatly resembled that of a cat or fox. He was Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze, godamie Uzukage, supreme commander of the shinobi alliance and Third Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

As he began to rise to his feet his gaze switched to Obito and called out. "You think you've won? You think that because you killed everyone I cared about, destroyed my village and resurrected all off my family and friends just for me to tear them done were they stood and have now traped me in this seal array. You believe that you have won? Well you can think again. Because even if I fall today you will still have to face the resurrected forces of the Allied shinobi forces that I brought back with Edo Tensai!"

Obito said nothing, choosing to just stare at them with impassive gaze. After a few moments of staring at them, he finally spoke his words. "It matters not whether you have a thousand or a hundred thousand men be that resurrected or not… none of you can hope to compare with the power of the Juubi. The Eye of the Moon Plan will be fulfilled…one way or another."

The Juubi roared in agreement, forcing all the Allied Shinobi to the ground while the earth trembled beneath at the sounds of its creator. Naruto began to grind his teeth as he tried to move only to be restrained by the seal that trapped him, wracking his brain on what he could use to defeat the last two living Uchiha's above him. Then he thought of something. _'Hey Kyu-chan, with all the chakra that I have left will I be able to perform __**that**__ jutsu?' _He asked through his thoughts as sweat began beading down from his forehead and rolling off of his chin.

Inside the seal, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, also known as Kurama, closed her eyes and began to weep at the thought of losing her lover and husband as she sat in a lotus posture with her large. **"You would be able to activate the jutsu but whether or not you would be able to survive due to too having so little chakra left is questionable! Are you sure you want to go through with this? We could find another way with a larger chance of you coming out alive. Not to mention that when you activate it we will be separated from each other since the seal holding me will break once you perform this jutsu. So please. Naruto-koi don't do it. You don't have to die like this. Don't you remember your promise to me? You said that we'd live the rest of our lives together and watch as our children and grandchildren grow-up and live their lives. Please Naruto-kun. Don't leave me! " **she cried in a scared and frightened tone.

"I'm sorry Kyu-chan but it's the only way to stop them now. They're just too powerful." And with that said Naruto began concentrating his chakra once more. Naruto wearily summoned all his remaining chakra and channelled it towards the seal on his stomach. As he did this Naruto directed his gaze towards Obito and Madara and yelled with his fleeting strength "Hey, ugly are you going to start the sealing or what? I'm withering away here. Or is it because you don't know and jutsu;s or seals to finish me off with you pathetic Uchiha trash!"

With Obito snapped and at that comment immediately started the sealing proses and with a load yell said "That's it, I can't take it anymore. Fine then Uzumaki. If you want to die so badly then so be it. Oh and say hi to your dad for me when you arrive in hell" After finishing the hand seals Obito yelled "**Biju** **nashi shīringu no jutsu **(tailed beast removal seal jutsu)." Once Obito finished yelling the jutsu name the seal array beneath Naruto began to glow and the Juubi opened it maw unleashing hundreds of spiritual dragons all heading toward the seal.

But just before the dragons collided with the seal Naruto muttered three words that caused everything to backfire. "**Kami baindingushīru. Kai** (Gods binding seal. Release)"

"I'm sorry Kyu-chan. Just remember that I'll always love you." Thought Naruto as darkness began to embraces him. Then across all of what was left of the Elemental Nations.

All hell broke loose.


End file.
